Phantasma The Erotic Repercussion
by HiddenDowry
Summary: Hinata has been gone for four years.She has changed incredibly well.But what will happen when sparks turn to flame.Love turns to hatred and this single mother is stuck in the middle? Read and Review. Choji x Hinata/Sakura x Naruto/Sasuke x Ino Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A mother stood at the gate of Konohagakure, her midnight blue thigh length hair whipping through the rough winds of the storm. Her sole kin in a small bundle; held close to her bosom in an attempt to be shielded from the weather.

"OPEN THE GATE!" she shouted pounding on the gate as hard as she could. Tears mixing in with the rain that ran down her pale cheeks while her eyes stay hidden beneath a cloak. The child began crying. It's voice raising above the winds and being carried along with the spiraling air. Bloody fists shook as the gate was finally opened.

_Thank Kami someone heard me!_

The sound of the large doors thudding shut loudly filtered to her ears through the harsh patter of rain once she entered the Village. Turning she saw whomever had done her such a favor. Blonde hair. Bright clear blue eyes. Tanned skin along with whisker like birthmarks running over his cheeks. Then the orange and black jumpsuit. This was all she took in; all she cared to take in at the moment even though he was obviously trying to speak with her. Her ears blocked out any sounds coming from the mans lips and all she heard was her child's cry. Rushing away from him the woman made her way up onto the rooftops, with the skills of that in which only a ninja could possess.

This obviously left the man in shock even though she hadn't turned back to watch his features turn from solicitous to apprehensive. He followed her soon after, not that she gave a damn at the moment. Her only heed was to make sure her son was okay. Jumping down onto the muddy ground in front of the hospital her foot slipped causing her to fall forward. Unable to stop the falling from happening she cried out; only to be kept up by the same man whom had helped her previously. Nodding a quick thank you she ran into the hospital. Oh how they looked at her.

Making her way to the desk in a sprint she ignored the glares she was getting from the staff as she tracked mud onto the shiny waxed floors.

"Please, my son is sick! Please help him!" she cried showing them her offspring. It was disgusting to the her how pathetic she sounded. If only she hadn't run into those fools on the side of the road a little ways back. Then she would've had the chakra to heal her son herself.

"Ano...I'm sorry...M-Ma'am but you have to fill out the correct papers fi-," the unsure woman stuttered whilst taking out the clipboard only to be cut off, the clipboard being smashed against the wall in the process.

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR BULLSHIT!! IF YOU DON'T HEAL HIM NOW HE'LL DIE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" the mother cursed slamming her already, most likely, broken fist down on the desk.

Now other patients were peaking their heads from their rooms trying to see what all the commotion was about. The man entered the hospital as soon as he'd seen the clipboard smash into the wall.

"HEY? What the hell do you think you're doing?" he questioned walking up behind the lady and roughly putting his hand on her shoulder. Next thing he knew he was on the floor blinking in an attempted to find out what had just happen. He couldn't move one inch, he had trouble breathing, and now he heard a frightened scream. All the while all he could do was stare at the ceiling lights.

DAMNIT!! he thought.

The enraged mother stood in front of the male blonde bombshell. Her face scrunched up into a scowl. Soon a busty woman walked down the hallway her chakra flying off of her body in anger.

"YOU! WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BARGING INTO MY HOSPITAL, DEMANDING THIS AND THAT, CURSING AT MY STAFF, AND PARALYZING A KONOHA NINJA?!" shouted the Hokage so loudly that it seemed as it the entire place shook. Pulling back the hood of her cloak the woman stood looking even more wrathful than before.

"Heal him first then we'll talk," the lavender eyed parent said impudently.

The eyes of the angered doctor widening in awe a newfound smile danced on the older matron's lips.

"You have changed."

--

Once the scene in the hospital was over with and everyone back into healthy status the Hokage ordered Naruto off to make sure everyone was safe during the storm, just as the other available nin. were doing. Even after his multiple inquisitions as to the identity of his assailant. Escorting the woman into her office she took her seat behind the desk; these were the only two furnishings in the room. Standing wierly before her the woman held her son in her arms. Happy to see him healthy and warm in the fresh blankets they'd given him.

"Where have you been Hinata Hyūga? Last I heard anything as to your whereabouts was the completion of your mission a good four years ago, you were labeled a missing nin. six months after, then we even believed you to be dead!" the ecstatic Tsunade chuckled as her hands roamed under her desk for a bottle of sake.

Watching the Hokage gulp down an entire flask of sake in one gulp sent shivers up Hinata's spine.

"Please don't call me such a name, I'm Hinata Kedouin now," she said with a smile as she brushed her son's face gently. Puzzled Tsunade tried to remember just were she remembered that name from. After a few moment her eyes widened considerably,"SUGOI!! You married a member of the Kedouin Clan, he must be a fine man where is he?"The mothers lavender eyes closed. Silence filled the room as Tsunade assessed the situation; her thoughts wondering if this young woman was simply not going to answer or...oh.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," muttering this her gaze averted towards the window as if to escape the heavy feeling that came from the young woman.

"It's okay, and we never married, he died a few months before our little Haru here was born," the child awoke once more, large honeydew colored eyes with no pupils.

Just like his mothers. How enticing they were. Handing him to the Hokage she found her son giggling happily and playing with the womans blonde locks. The Hokage looked pleased to see a new face in Konoha. Laughing gently to herself Hinata took him back into her arms humming softly to lure the boy back into his sleep. The smile on Tsunade's lips seemed as though it was glued there, until it faltered,"A lot has happened since you were gone friends have gotten sensei's are gone..."

"What do you mean? Did they move away?" what was she saying she knew exactly what Tsunade-sama meant.

"Ano..well why don't you tell me more about what happened I really want to kn-" stopping she saw the tears already gathering on Hinata's long lashes.

With a sigh she rubbed her temples._ She already knows what I was going to say why is she making it harder? It's not gonna make **her** any less dead,_ thought the distraught Hokage. Blinking those clouded amber eyes another deep breath was drawn. Then released with a dejected moan. She hated the wretched words of alerting another to the loss of their loved one.

"Kurenai Yuhi, died as of October 14th last year during the childbirth of her second child, neither made it," the unwilling woman voiced.

_She has said it. Confirmed you every question._ Hinata's face became barren of emotion as if the words refused to register in her mind. She was chaste to the loss of anyone this close to her heart. Hinata grasped the cloth that held her child tightly, keeping the baby close as if just the conversation of death could take him away. Tears flowing over the pale cheeks she stroked her sons soft tuft of hair in an attempt to console the feeling.

--

"Tsunade Oba-san! It stopped raining and everyone's oka-," Naruto whined opening the door to the Hokages' office; the rest of the gang behind him. Stopping so abruptly caused them to bump into the blonde knocking him over along with the others. It was like watching dominoes. Ino and Sakura about to beat the idiot to a pulp stopped before actually getting the chance when whimpering and soft sobs were heard from Tsunade's desk. Curiously they stood them selfs up and filled into the room. Befuddled expressions distorted their faces. They watched their superior pitying a young woman around their age that was upset about something.

Naruto looked closer to see if he knew her,"Hey, you're that girl who was in the hospital screaming at people!" Furrowing her eyebrows as tears streamed down her face Hinata turned to the voice from the comforting arms of the Hokage. The Sakura and Ino gasped in unison tears slowly running down their own faces.

"Hinata," they squealed about to run to their long lost friend when she turned into full view. A child held securely in her arms. Wiping the liquid from her face with her; by that time still damp sleeve.

"Ah..ah ha...damn...I didn't want you guys to see me like this," the petite woman chuckled shifting the bundle in her arms. Her lavender eyes scanning over them all; oh how they'd all grown!

Sakura's hair had grown back a good amount since she styled it in a braid running down to the small of her back with bangs framing her face quite well. Standing around five eight she was a tall woman now with noticeable new curves. Her chest had developed into a well rounded C cup her hips had gotten larger, not to mention her stomach looked...bigger also? Blinking she giggled noticing she'd taken to wearing a pink shirred bodice with folded off-the-shoulder neckline and three-quarter sleeves with her clans symbol printed on the sleeves. The hem of the dress stopping off above her ankles. It was a maternity dress in definite but nobody seemed to have noticed the new life growing in the woman. Then again it wouldn't be the least bit surprising if the Hokage knew.

Ino stood proudly as ever still flaunting her body just as she had in her teenage years yet she still held the height of five seven. It'd seem she'd gotten slightly modest though, her stomach not showing any longer. A mature air surrounded her as if the last few years had brushed of her childhood. Then again her baby face defied that air, allowing her to seem as if she was just turning twenty when in truth she was nearing her twenty-eighth birthday. Her hair had been cut radically short so it hung around her face. She seemed motherly with the hair but the outfit wasn't as flattering. A baggy sweater and sweat pants covered in well, had they not just been out in the storm? Not to mention that didn't keep the girls curves from protruding from the wet clothes.

Puzzled it was then brought to her attention they were staring at the sleeping child. You could just tell they were dying to hold the little fella'. A reassuring nod told the two they could hold him. Sakura approached first, taking him into her arms gently as not to wake him. Hinata graced both of the women with silent hugs. Her hand secretly stroked her pink haired friends stomach as she did so. Causing the kunoichi to blush profusely with a nod to the unasked question.

As the two kunoichi awed at the baby with Tsunade watching cautiously Hinata turned to look at the men standing silently near the door of the room. Her hand pressed to her lips as she saw them. None of them looked childish at the least! Time had carved their features nicely. Yet she couldn't shake off the sense that she was forgetting someone.

"H-Hinata..," someone coughed through their sleeve attempting to sound...less emotional.

Searching she found two deep brown watery eyes staring back at her. A small gasp fled from her lips as she took a running leap into her old friends hugged tightly tears mixing together as their foreheads pressed against one another. She truly thought she'd never see the day when an Aburame wept. She'd only kept in touch with Shino and Kiba, whom was doing his best to stubbornly hold back tears so he wouldn't lose face. Urging the dog ninja over the group hugged with reuniting smiles.

Once they were done wiping there eyes each took note of the fact that everyone else was now staring at them in stupor. One, they'd never seen Shino give the slightest smile 'till today. Second, nobody had seen Kiba so giddy. Three, to be turned into saps as soon as an old friend came back was rather powerful. The two men knew that this scene would really dash their reputation if it got out they were balling over a chick.

Shino had grown ever more, standing at six six and leaving everyone below. He still wore the same type of garments as in previous years but it was obvious he'd been lax with how mysterious he appeared. With his hood down, glasses on the bridge of his nose, and the slightly unzipped collar granted others to see his august features. Dark brown eyes peered out from the top of the glasses silently taking in everything. His spiky brown porcupine like hair was beating Naruto's by miles with it's many peculiar angles that hung around his face and reached around the bottom of his ears. None the less he was an attractive man.

Turning to look at her old obnoxious friend a small smile crept onto her lips as she took him in. It wasn't unnoticed that he'd calmed down a bit, maybe that was because of his wife? Who knew. Looking at the unruly hair there came a giggle. He stood six three; not too tall but not short either. His clothing still had the same rebellious flare. And his face still held that same defiant look with those triangular red birthmarks; it was amazing how little he seemed to have changed since the chunin years.

Naruto and Shikamaru had only grown in height. Naruto standing at six four was losing to Shikamaru who'd gained an inch on the blonde. The hyperactive ninja looked like a clone of the Fourth Hokage right down to the eyes. The whisker like marks were the exception. The lazy ninja had gained a few small scars here and there over his face. A cigarette hanging on his lips while a tired hand ran through that pineapple hairdo. They; rest assured, had matured quite a bit though tending to fall back into their childhood personalities a lot.

With a weary cough all eyes turned onto Tsunade. She had seated herself once more into that big comfortable chair. Chugging down sake by the bottles. The sly smile tugging on her lips as a rasping noise channeled through the wood of the door. Silence. Chuckling she waved her hand.

"Since everyone's reconnecting I think it might be a good time for another old pal to jump into this big bucket 'o love," the drunken woman teased. "Come in," she called to the unknown man hiding behind the door.

Slowly it opened to reveal...

**--**

For references for the hair styles:

Hinata: _Ichihara Yūko_ of _xxxHolic_

Sakura: _Soi Fon _of_ Bleach_

Ino: Short haired ___Tenjō Utena_ of Utena

Naruto: _Namikaze Minato _of _Naruto_

Ha ha sorry to leave ya'll hanging but I will finish it in the next chapter!!

VERY short peak in to prologue of chapter two:

**..."Hey you're back buddy!!"...**

**...No one could believe the change they saw in their friend...**

**..."Hey guys good to see you"...**

**...Tsunade explained to them...**

**..."Lets go for some BBQ, ne?"...**

**..."Is that really you man?"...  
**


	2. Is that really you?

Stepping into the office silently he blinked confusedly. Why was everyone just standing around looking at him? Was there something on his face?

"Hey you're back buddy!!" Shikamaru chortled moving over to him and patting his back.

He chuckled; he really was taller than he'd been before he left Konoha seven months ago. Now he stood six seven even taller than Shino. Thinking back he wondered why he taken that long ass mission. Shrugging to himself a hand reached into the bag of potato chips only to pull one out and munch on it thoughtfully.

"Hey guys good to see you," he said with a smile at the rest of the Rookie Nine.

Wait who was the woman? Furrowing his brows he tried to remember where he'd seen her before. His mind went blank, he couldn't remember. Laughing he nodded as the others acknowledged him in their own ways. Shino a nod, Kiba a sarcastically funny salute, Ino a gigantic hug, Sakura a friendly welcome back, and Naruto a thumbs up. Along with the completely unneeded question pipping from the oblivious blonde,"Is that really you man?" then pointing out how he'd used to be 'fat' which earned a nice hard punch in the back of the head from Sakura. Shikamaru had already contributed and was now leaning against the way taking a long drag of his cigarette. Then he knew Sasuke was an ANBU so he obviously wouldn't be there, but that woman, nothing came from her. Not really expecting much he watch as Ino handed her a small child.

Oh it was a mother. Maybe coming to ask for the blessings of the Hokage?

"Well, well, Choji Akimichi, you're a handsome man now aren't you. It's nice of you to join us now we can introduce you two to everyone at the same time," Tsunade laughed.

It was true he'd grown into quite a man. His hair still remained it's wild red lion mane style although he did slick it back to look more like a gentleman. He'd grown taller, and slimmer; his girth no longer protruding. Instead it was obvious that he'd gained more muscle than anything else. With his biceps a nice solid form along with his legs... Makes you wonder whats under the clothing. The same scarlet colors of the Akimichi Clan creating the the cloth of his outfit. His sleeves stopping off half way down his biceps with fishnet covering the rest of the way down to his wrists where it met up with armored covered gloves, armor also stitched into the shoulders of his shirt,draped over his torso, and sowed into his black pants with the exception of where his kunai holster wrapped around on his right leg. He was the same but tweaked basically. One of the major changes was where he wore his head band. It had been welded into the armor covering his chest; his clans' symbol branded into a four point circle around it.

A blush crept over his cheeks and he kicked at an imaginary stone.

---

Clearing her throat Tsunade watch the boy a sly smile tugging at her lips as he looked up abruptly. A sweet drunk smile soon replaced it.

"Alright, as you guys know we've had a missing nin. for the past four years. Recently the ninja decided to come back and stay," her eyes darting to the young Hyuga for a moment before reverting back to scanning the group before her.

"A few hours ago Choji arrived back from his mission, I believe since we have a new citizen we could at least introduce her," Tsunade stood herself up quickly to swish the girl to face the others, luckily Hinata had been holding on to Haru tightly or who knows what would've happened to the poor child.

"Everyone I'm pleased to re-introduce Hinata Hyuga...now as Hinata Kedouin and her son Haru Kedouin please welcome these two rascals with open arms," chuckling she watched the girl panic as all eyes rested on her completely.

_So she'd still easily embarrassed I see _the Hokage sighed rolling her eyes before seating herself once more.

---

Choji stared blankly at the woman before them. This was _Hinata_? The shy little chunin they'd all known since the Academy? _Pfft yeah right_,he just couldn't believe such a thing. The girl looked a little flustered but other than that she had a child and was obviously brimming with confidence.

He busted out in laughter causing everyone to turn themselves to watch Choji in his fit of laughter. It seemed to rumble the entire room it was so hearty.

After a good minute or two he stopped seeing as no one else was laughing with him. He tilted his head; were they trying to pull a trick on him. Stepping through the small crowd of others he stood himself directly before the woman. Studying her over he just shook his head once again in a disbelief.

"This doesn't look like Hinata-chan thou-," he stopped; words catching in his mouth as the head lifted to stare into his eyes. Chocolate met lavender and more silence over came the room.

---

Hinata stared into his eyes fluttering her eyelashes at the man who towered above her meager five eight frame.

"What do you mean I don't look like Hinata, Choji-kun," she questioned pouting for a moment with smile soon replacing it.

Opening her mouth as if to say something she felt Haru moving restlessly in her arms; closing her mouth she blushed looking at the guys in the room.

"A-Ano...," she muttered suddenly tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

Yes it's true old habits die hard.

"Hokage-sama I...," this time she was about to be hit in the face with a pair of keys. She caught it with one hand easily causing Sakura to clap teasingly at her speed. Giggling she nodded to the Hokage who announced for the women to help Hinata find the way to her new apartment, and that the dark haired woman needed to report in full by the end of the week.

Maneuvering her way around Choji she smiled at the men with a quick wave goodbye. Her figure disappearing behind the door of the Hokages' office with the other two women.

---

Watching as the smaller women left in a whirl they stood in complete and udder bewilderment. They really couldn't believe the change they saw in their friend. Especially the shyest. No one could have ever guessed she'd come back as a new person; with a child for that matter!

Then they turned back to look at Tsunade in a confused manner. "Why'd she leave like that?" Kiba questioned leaning back on his heels distractedly. It was obvious he was trying not to seem curious, well. He was an idiot because he was the worst actor in the entire village. He couldn't hold back an emotion for three seconds. Truthfully he was worse then Naruto whom could be an idiot also but was better at hiding things than the Doggy Ninja.

---

Blinking at the boy she leaned back in her chair.

"Well you see when babies get hungry they can't eat solid foods as we can so they resort to breast milk," Tsunade explained watching two of the men drop like flies as she said it.

---

Shikamaru rubbed his head, though his face was pink itself. He'd been spacing out so there'd been no way of him from stopping the baka from asking such an obvious question. Even though he really hadn't the slightest idea as to why they'd run off himself until now. Taking another drag from his cancer stick he watched as Choji and Shino took it upon themselves to pick up the unconscious ninja.

They waited another minute or two before slapping the pair awake. More yelling on their behalf as they asked why they were slapped. _What idiots.._ Shikamaru sighed looking over at the Akimichi with a lazy smile.

"Lets go for some BBQ ne?" he announced with a smile knowing they would have time to catch up whilst he would be releiving the Hokage of the noise.


End file.
